Portable electric space heaters have long been used to provide heat, whether radiant, conductive and/or convective, to a local area. Electric space heaters commonly used in the home or office typically emit heat in a single, fixed direction, although some units are provided with an oscillating feature so that heat may be provided across an angular range of motion of the heater. The current invention supplies heat continuously in 360° around the unit efficiently disturbing heat. Alternatively, said current invention may out put the heated air in a multidirectional flows whereas each flow maybe 45 degrees from each other focused on the particular position(s) of person(s) arrange by said invention.